The invention relates to a device for guiding and sealing a moveable window, especially a side window of a motor vehicle, including at least one guide rail which comprises an inner space for guiding lateral edges of the window and has sealing elements for sealing the window.
One such device is known from German patent DE 44 35 088 A1 assigned to the same applicant. The guide rail of the known device comprises an inner space serving to guide the sealing edges of the moveable window. The guide rail is furthermore provided with sealing elements for sealing the window. For moving the window up and down an additional engine is provided.
The disadvantage in this known device is that raising or lowering the window can only be achieved by an additional engine. This engine is fabricated and fitted separately thus substantially adding to the expense in production and assembly. In addition the number of components used adds to the overall weight. The space required for installation is relatively large so that little room remains available for other assemblies.
It is thus the objective of the present invention to provide a device for guiding and sealing a moveable window which permits movement of the window by a simple lightweight and compact design.
In accordance with the invention this objective is achieved for a device of the aforementioned kind in that the device comprises at least one driving means for moving the window which interacts with the guide rail.
The guide rail thus serves not only for guiding and sealing the window, but also for moving it, i.e. an additional engine for movement of the window needing to be produced and fitted separately is no longer required. This thus significantly reduces the number of the components whilst in addition achieving a simple, lightweight and compact design.
The driving means and the guide rail may interact by positive or friction contact. Positive contact may be attained by a driven gearwheel of the driving means engaging assigned protuberances or perforations in the guide rail. Such gearwheels are readily available in a variety of differing shapes and sizes so that optimum adaptation to differing boundary conditions, more particularly as regards the size and weight of the window to be moved and the required closing speed is possible. In friction contact interaction a driven friction wheel is urged against an assigned surface area of the guide rail. As an alternative the driving means may comprise a linear motor.
Advantageous aspects and further embodiments of the invention read from the dependent claims.
To advantage each driving means comprises an electric motor driving at least one driving element cooperating with the guide rail. Despite its small size and low weight the electric motor furnishes a sufficient torque for driving the driving element.
In one advantageous aspect the guide rail comprises a supporting portion arranged in the inner space cooperating with the driving element. The outer sides of the guide rail remain smooth with no change to thus achieve a pleasing appearance whilst simultaneously permitting a compact configuration. The supporting portion is configured sufficiently stiff whilst the other portions of the guide rail may be configured less stiff and lightweight.
In accordance with one advantageous further embodiment the supporting portion is configured in the form of perforations in an upright of the guide rail which are engaged by at least one driving element. The driving element is advantageously configured as a gearwheel. The upright provides sufficient stiffness for the guide rail and serves at the same time as a supporting portion for moving the window. Stamping out the perforations is a speedy procedure. As an alternative the upright may be provided with protuberances in the form of reliefs. There is no need to produce a separate component for subsequent connection to the guide rail.
To advantage the upright is made of metal, more particularly of aluminum or of a plastics material to thus achieve high strength for a low overall weight.
In accordance with another advantageous configuration the upright comprises a substantially U-shaped cross-section and defines the inner space of the guide rail. This cross-section of the upright is simple to produce, rugged and low in overall weight.
In one advantageous further embodiment the sealing elements are extruded on the upright which can thus produced independently of the sealing elements depending on the boundary conditions in each case.
To advantage the at least one driving element is secured to the window. The supporting portion as a relatively large component is configured fixed, whilst the small and relatively lightweight electric motor and the driving element are moved together with the window. This thus results in an overall reduction in the mass of the moved components.
In accordance with another advantageous further embodiment the inner space of the guide rail is suitable to accommodate the driving element. The driving element thus runs protected from soilage directly in the inner space, thus furthermore achieving a compact configuration.
In yet another advantageous further embodiment the inner space of the guide rail is suitable to accommodate the driving element and the electric motor so that then all components needed to move the window can be arranged in the inner space where they are protected from soilage.
In accordance with a first advantageous aspect each guided lateral edge of the moveable window is assigned at least one driving element. The window is thus driven on both sides in the region of the guided lateral edges to thus preclude any tilting of the window.
In another advantageous further embodiment each guided lateral edge is assigned an electric motor. The sealing edges are moved simultaneously by the electric motors being synchronized to thus preclude any tilting of the window.
In yet another advantageous further embodiment an electric motor is provided which acts on the driving elements at the guided lateral edges, i.e. eliminating any need for synchronizing several electric motors whilst reducing the number of components needed and the weight overall.
In accordance with a second advantageous aspect one guided lateral edge is assigned at least one driving element driven by an electric motor and the other guided lateral edge is assigned a supporting mount for support.
Depending on the boundary conditions the window is driven only by one lateral edge whilst the other lateral edge is supported by a suitable supporting mount. This design enables one of the electric motors to be eliminated without a connection being needed between the guided lateral edges of the window.
Advantageously the supporting mount is accommodated in the inner space of the guide rail, this not only achieving a compact design but also providing protection of the sealing elements from soilage.
In still another advantageous further embodiment the driving elements are arranged on the guided lateral edges of the window paired spaced away from each other paired, the window being arranged centered relative to the driving elements. Arranging the driving elements on both sides of the window prevents the window from tilting and ensures reliably up and down movement.
In accordance with yet another advantageous aspect each electric motor acts via a self-locking gear, more particularly a worm gear on the assigned driving element(s) so that any movement of the window is only possible by powering the motor. This thus reliably prevents the window from being shifted out of place by forces acting from without. No additional component, more particularly a separate brake is needed for this purpose, but may be provided as an alternative or in addition thereto.